Lustful Sin
by naru1014
Summary: It seems not even an innocent choirboy is safe from a devil's lustful sin. Smut, demon!Sebastian/choirboy!Grell, Yaoi, slight!Shota, OneShot  Flamers WILL be ignored  R&R


**Me: It's just a mindless one-shot I wanted to do even though I know I should be editing my other fanfictions ~giggles~ I'll get it done before my school work kills me though, so enjoy this for the time being X3**

_Author: naru1014_

_Rating: M_

_Pairings: SebastianxGrell_

_Summary: It seems not even an innocent choirboy is safe from a devil's lustful sin. _

_Warning: Smut, demon!Sebastian/choirboy!Grell, Yaoi, slight!Shota (Flamers WILL be ignored)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!_

_Enjoy._

**Lustful Sin**

The wind was blowing harshly and the trees around Saint Maria's Academy were swaying back and forth every which way dangerously, almost like they were ready to fall at any moment. The sky, which was once filled with colors of blazing red and orange were now darkening purple, fading into an even darker gray. The crimson-haired boy of sixteen by the name of Grell Sutcliff knew that he was late, he spent far too many hours in the church practicing for his next solo performance, but he just couldn't help himself, he loved to sing far too much to stop when he was entranced with a song. And not only that, it was his first solo, his time to shine like the bright star everyone else claimed him to be.

Grell didn't really mind the dark all too much, but the wind had suddenly gotten colder than before and his choir uniform didn't cover up enough of his pale skin to keep him warm from the freezing breeze. His legs were beginning to shake as he picked up his pace a little bit, he could see the lights from the boarding school up ahead, the chapel and school weren't too far away from each other, but it was still a good walk to get from one to the other on the little trail.

The boy's long hair flapped around his head like crazy in the wind, and Grell silently cursed himself for not tying it back before he went outside. He brushed yet another piece of it away from his glasses before suddenly tripping over a small branch that had fell onto the path. Grell was able to catch himself in time to avoid falling to the ground, but when he stood back up straight something was off. Everything was pitch black, soaked in darkness, he couldn't see the lights from the school anymore…it was like they had just vanished into nothingness.

Grell's heart started beating a little bit faster than before as he looked around, hoping to find something, anything that would show him the way he should be going, but there wasn't anything to be seen. It was absolutely silent, nothing could be heard, no wind, no rustling of the trees, no anything, only the loud beating of his heart thudding inside of his chest. The boy was scared, fear washed over him in waves which led his body to act on his own his he began to run through the darkness.

_The chase begins my little rabbit._

Grell ran faster and faster, he could feel danger, it felt like a million eyes were watching him through the dark. He could barely make out what seemed to be trees, he was inside the forest, and he felt surrounded. They only thing coursing through his mind was to find someplace to hide, find someplace to keep himself safe.

_Your fear overwhelms you, it drives my hunger._

The boy's legs began to tire, but he kept going, he pushed his body to its limits to keep running, because to stop surely meant death. But no matter how far he ran, everything stayed the same, almost as if he were running in circles, and the silence sounded more and more like deathly whispers, sounding sweetly of death looming closer.

_Our chase has ended little rabbit._

Grell cried out in pain as his foot caught in something and he fell onto the ground hard. The pain was sharp, and his legs were too worn to lift himself back up again. His glasses had flown off his face from the impact and now he was blind as well as unable to move. Tears formed and quickly spilled over his cheeks onto the ground below as his body began to tremble like that of a frighten animal caught in a hunters' trap. There was nothing he could do now except wait for the monster to appear.

_Will you give yourself to me willingly little rabbit?_

The crimson-haired boy closed his eyes and prayed that his death be quick and painless, he prayed and asked that God have mercy on his soul as he waited, curled up on the ground in the darkness. The last thing the boy heard before his mind blacked out completely was the sound of dark, sensual laugher that made his body shiver in much more than fear.

_**{Kuroshitsuji}**_

When Grell's eyes opened slowly, revealing a pair of beautiful golden olive colored orbs, the first thing he saw was a canopy of blood-red silk. He lay in a bed made of the same silk, and as he turned his head, he could see candles, black, littering the room and giving it a soft haunting glow. The boy knew not of where he was; only that he must have been taken from the forest and brought here, wherever "here" was.

He slowly sat up to find his uniform missing, replaced by a translucent nightgown the shade of rose that was made of very fine and rich silky material like everything else he had seen. His skin seemed paler than normal in the light and his long hair felt lighter and softer than before, and smelled of a flowered shampoo. Whoever brought him to the room had cleaned him and dressed him before placing him here, and that unnerved the boy to no end as a blush crept on his face.

Grell slowly crawled his way to the edge of the large bed before slipping down softly to the cold tiled floor. He had to find a way to escape and make his way back to the academy, he had a feeling that something bad would happen if he stayed any longer for whoever had him must have been a pervert who preyed after young boys. But his escape was soon halted as he came to a locked door, the only door in the room that didn't lead to a royal-like bathroom or closet like the other two before it had. It was silly of him to think that escaping would be that easy, but one could dream.

The choirboy soon found himself pacing around before looking through everything he could get his little fingers on, hoping to luck out and come across a key or something to pick the lock with, but it was a fruitless search. Grell cried out in frustration before sitting on cold tiled floor and running his fingers through his hair to try and calm down a little. The search wasn't going as well as he hoped for it was hard to really see anything without his glasses, which were one of the other things of his that were still missing in action. Everything around him was blurry, but he could make out slight shapes so he wasn't going to give up yet. But before he could finish pepping himself up, a soft noise had caught his attention and made him turn around to the source of the sound. A deafening click could be heard before the door that had currently been locked suddenly creaked open, revealing a dark figure that the boy couldn't quite make out very well with his current lack of sight.

"_Why in the world is my little rabbit sitting on the floor? You're going to get dirty, and then I'm going to have to wash you again."_

Grell's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at the dark man in front of him who seemed so familiar to him somehow, and the air in the room grew colder as the candle's flames all flickered at once in a single moment. The boy was terrified and yet mesmerized…the man gave off a certain kind of air that was dangerous and alluring…not to mention powerful. His presence was overwhelming, exactly like a skilled hunter's should be.

"W-who…are you…?" The boy hated the fact that his voice sounded so weak, he felt helpless and alone. It was like he was about to be devoured by the wolf with no huntsman to save him.

The man gave a smirk that the other could not see before slowly taking a step over to the crimson-haired boy who, in turn, started backing away from the stranger he did not know. This gave the dark-haired man a sort of twisted satisfaction that he could cause such fear in the boy without even lifting a finger, it was truly delicious.

"_I am your darkness fantasies come to life my dear. I am everything you will ever want, and everything you will ever need." _The being practically purred in response, moving closer still to the other. And soon Grell's back pressed against the wall where his space had run out. He pulled his legs together almost as if to protect himself as his hair caressed his cheeks. He wanted to cry and scream and yell out for help, but he didn't want to show weakness to this man who appeared to be as charming as a devil.

"…w-what do you want from me?"

The dark-haired man who wore a suit of midnight black silk chuckled softly, sending shivers of pleasure down Grell's spine, slowly bent down and ran a white gloved hand up the boy's pale, peach tinted thigh before lowering his head down even further and whispering into the redhead's ear.

"_You may call me Sebastian Michaelis…and I plan to ravish your body completely."_

Grell gasped out loud as he was suddenly lifted off the floor by the man known as Sebastian and placed back atop the canopy bed as the raven-haired man left gentle fluttering kisses across his exposed neck and ran long fingers through his hair. The boy whimpered softly and tried to push the other off of him, but Sebastian's strength was great and the pushing was to no effect. Sharp teeth soon came to nibble on Grell's collarbone as the man untied the ribbon from his see-through nightgown and slowly started pulling it away, inch by inch to expose even more of his lovely skin.

"_Your beauty is truly a gift my little rabbit."_

The boy's heart pounded away like a hammer and it felt like it would stop at any moment as Sebastian trailed his cold lips downward and latched on hungrily to an erect rose colored nipple that was just begging for attention as his hand reached over and tugged the other one harshly. Grell screamed out in a pained pleasure as his back arched off the sheets and his fingers curled around a silk pillow. His nipples were abused and played with until they had become so hard, they hurt, causing an erection to form elsewhere.

"_It seems your pleasure comes from pain my love, how interesting." _The devil smirked.

"P-please…stop…please…"

The boy's call was hear on deaf ears as Sebastian left Grell's now overly sensitive buds and traveled downward, leaving more soft kisses in his wake before nibbling around his bellybutton and dipping his tongue inside. The redhead's whimpers and cries were a symphony to the raven's ears, such tantalizing sounds made his own heat grow, and the demon inside of himself was just clawing to get out. But that would have to wait because he was simply having too much fun to stop his teasing now.

"_Why stop now, we're only just beginning my love."_

Grell's member was erected and already dripping with pre-cum, it was a delicious looking meal indeed and Sebastian was ready to feast. His cold lips wrapped around the head as he sucked in the creamy juices, and his tongue flicked over the slit a few times before he swallowed the whole thing into his mouth as he began deep-throating the redhead. Grell bit down on his bottom lip hard, causing it to bleed as the warmth around his dick made his eyes roll slightly to the back of his head. But pretty soon, even more sensations began to rack the young boy's body as Sebastian rubbed over his sac, the silk of the glove adding to the pleasure, before moving his fingers down to his puckered entrance and pushing two inside roughly while he continued sucking greedily.

The choirboy thought he was on the verge of death once more as his hands quickly found their way inside of Sebastian's dark locks, pulling him closer. It was too much for his body to handle, but still he wanted more. He had never felt this good before in all of his life, even singing didn't give the kind of ecstasy this man could give him. His soul was slowly being corrupted, but it felt too amazing for the boy to care.

"M-more…o-oh God…m-more…Sebastian…S-sebastian…m-more…!" The man's eyes, which were as black as the suit on his body, soon bled into a blood red crimson as he scraped his fangs over the underside of Grell's cock and inserted another finger inside of the redhead's ass, pumping three now. The boy gripped Sebastian's hair tightly before something tightened at the pit of his stomach and milky white cum exploded inside of the devil's awaiting mouth. Then, said devil made sure to drink every last drop of the creamy liquid before licking up any extra and pulling his digits out of the prepared hole. Grell tried catching his breath, but the other's cool lips were soon upon his own, mixing the taste of blood and cum together as he began to undress himself quickly.

The man's body was entirely pale, revealing no color, but it was also perfectly toned as well, like he had been sculpted from marble. And it soon covered over Grell's own naked body once more as he restarted the heated kiss that the boy returned back immediately, wrapping his arms around the devil's neck.

"_So eager now my little rabbit…you really are too cute." _Sebastian chuckled lowly after pulling away from those rose colored lips that he's now become so fond of. _"Are you ready my love?"_

All Grell could do was nod and stare into the devil's red eyes as he plunged his length inside of him in a single powerful thrust that tore at his hole, causing it to bleed. But the blood added lubrication as the raven pounded into the boy underneath him over and over again. The redhead clawed at Sebastian's back and opened up his legs wider as he whimpered loudly and moaned like a wonton slut as the man's well-endowed cock stretched his hole in the most pleasing of ways. The raven's eyes never wavered and continued to stare down into Grell's own olive colored orbs as they carried on with their dance of passionate love-making.

His ass was already so full, but the boy wanted more, and Sebastian was sure to please. He lifted up the redhead's hips ever so slightly before thrusting in harder than before, hitting his prostate dead on causing Grell to see stars. The crimson-eyed man knew that it wouldn't be long until his beauty came, so he reached out and began pumping his beautiful neglected member in time with his rapid thrusts as his deep grunts filled the air along with Grell's squeaky whimpers and moans.

The devil leaned down and connected their lips together once more as his thrusts became more and more uneven before he whispered once more into the other's ear.

"_Cum for me my little rabbit."_

No sooner than the words had been spoken, Grell screamed out Sebastian's name in utter ecstasy as he came for the second time that night. And the raven wasn't too far either as he whispered the boy's name softly before releasing his massive load inside of the redhead's tight ass.

Grell's mind was completely blank as Sebastian slowly pulled out a while later and laid down next to his exhausted body, pulling him close with an evil smirk on his lips as he slowly drifted into a blissful and dreamless sleep along with his young lover.

_**{Kuroshitsuji}**_

The next morning Grell slowly opened his eyes and flinched slightly at the blinding sunlight that greeted him. The sounds of feet treading against wood and laughter filled his ears as he slowly sat up and became greeted with a sharp pain in his backside that almost made him fall back. It was so bad that the redhead was thinking about just laying back down and going to sleep once more before his blonde-haired roommate poked his head though the door with an excited look on his face.

"What in Hell are you still doing in bed at a time like this!" The blonde squeaked, skipping over before ripping the cover up off the redhead. "It was bad enough you coming back to the dorm at all hours of the night after doing God knows what in the forest, but you want to miss first lesson as well?"

Grell groaned as he scratched over his messy head before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Since when have you ever cared about missing classes Alois…and why so you care about ME missing classes for that matter?" The truth was, the boy couldn't remember why he had been walking through the forest in the middle of the night, and he couldn't even remember coming back to his dorm either. Everything was a blur from the time he had left the church.

"Since this new teacher has replaced that terrible old hag for Foreign Literature, and let me tell you, he is quite the pretty piece of man-meat." Alois purred happily, causing Grell to roll his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me…I'm totally serious…he's HOT!"

"He's probably 30." The redhead retorted before slowly climbing out of his bed and walking over the large windows to close the curtains and block the glaring light.

"I don't care if he's 50!" The blonde manic squeaked before flomping down on Grell's bed.

A soft chuckle left the ladder's mouth before he looked out the window and felt his heart suddenly drop down into the pit of his stomach. A man with raven-colored hair and piercing crimson eyes stared back at Grell from where he stood across the courtyard in his nicely pressed midnight blue priest robes. The boy could barely breathe as the man smiled before walking inside of the central office. Grell's heart was pounding harshly inside of his chest and his hands shook as he reached up and closed the curtains.

"Are you ok Grelly?" Alois finally asked after his friend had ignored his latest inquiry for the fourth time.

The crimson-haired boy slowly turned around before placing his hand over his stomach and looking up at the other, "Fine…I'm fine…now…what was the name of this…new teacher?"

The blonde smiled once more before excitedly replying,

"Sebastian…Father Sebastian Michaelis."

**And there goes my random fanfiction in the honor of today being 11/11/11 ~smile~ I hope you all enjoyed the random smut that gave birth to an actual storyline ~laughs~ And I will in fact be writing a sequel…so be on the look-out for that as well~**

**Now it's make-or-break time…let me know what you thought about the story please, positive feedback is a great muse after all and flames are just…you know…stupid.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
